


Further Parenting Adventures

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Parenting Adventure". Snippets of the family life of the Doctor, Clara and Elsie in OneShots. Rating may change for other chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hen Party

Clara giggled as Strax handed her another cocktail and she took a sip of the sugary drink before placing it down on the coffee table.  
“I still don't see a stripper,” Clara complained, eyeing Vastra and Jenny cautiously.  
“Don't worry, he'll come,” Jenny tried to reassure her but Clara still wasn't convinced. She had wanted a nice, normal hen party but since all her former friends and colleagues believed her to be dead Vastra and Jenny had been the only option.  
“And you're sure it's a _male_ stripper, yeah? I mean, not that I'd be against a gorgeous woman but for this occasion I want to traditionally make my future husband jealous,” Clara said before she reached for her drink again.  
Madame Vastra gave her a mischievous smile. “Trust me, he is _most definitely_ male and we may have a preference for women but that doesn't mean we're blind,” she explained and sipped a red liquid that she had told Clara was wine even though she wasn't sure she should believe that. A man that brought a smile to Madame Vastra's face? If he truly existed, then Clara really wanted to meet him.   
“Aye,” Jenny confirmed, a grin on her face, “Definitely male.”

Suddenly the wheezing sound of the TARDIS filled the living room of the Victorian house and Clara looked up to see the blue box materialize right in front of them. She rolled her eyes when the Doctor stuck his head through the door.  
“Clara, are you absolutely sure Elsie is safe with your dad?” he asked and looked around the room curiously as if searching for something.  
“He raised _me_ , remember?” Clara asked back, pointing at herself, “Don't worry. He and Linda are absolutely capable of watching her for a night. Now go! Don't you have a bachelor party to attend?”  
“Yes, yes, I do,” he confirmed but his eyes still searched the room, “Sorry for pointing it out but doesn't your party seem a bit. . . _dull_?”  
“Go,” Clara urged him and shooed the Doctor back inside the TARDIS with a hand gesture. He looked as though he wanted to protest but eventually gave in and a few moments after the door had closed the TARDIS started to vanish.

“Alright, what's the name of this mysterious stripper?” Clara demanded to know and reached for her drink again.   
“His name is-” Jenny broke off when the blue box was once more materializing in the living room.   
The door burst open and the Doctor peeked outside, more confused than ever and still a little wary of his surroundings.   
“Clara, have you seen my sonic screwdriver?” he asked.  
She took a deep breath. Normally she quite enjoyed seeing him jealous because he just had a talent for making a fool of himself when he thought Clara was paying more attention to another man than she did to him but tonight he had absolutely no reason to. They were going to get married tomorrow, he knew she loved him, he should just let her have her traditional hen party in peace.   
“Why do you need your screwdriver at your bachelor party?”  
“Uhm,” he hesitated, “There's a loose screw.” An obvious lie.  
Clara shook her head. “Have you checked your jacket pocket?” she asked him dryly.  
After a short frown the Doctor reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and a few moments later his eyes lit up as he produced the sonic screwdriver. Clara wasn't sure whether to laugh or get angry with him.  
“Where would I be without you?” the Doctor gave her a sweet smile.  
“You. Bachelor party,” she growled, “Now!”  
Hesitantly the Doctor followed her order but as soon as the TARDIS had dematerialized someone else had taken its place. A smirk spread over Clara's face once she saw him: tall, extremely handsome, dark hair, army coat. She didn't have to guess to know that this man was the stripper Vastra and Jenna had been telling her about.  
“Hi ladies,” the man flashed a row of straight, white teeth and gave a wink in their direction, “I'm Captain Jack Harkness and _you_ ,” he smiled towards Clara, “Must be the beautiful bride to be.”  
Captain Jack Harkness curtsied in front of her and took her hand to place a long kiss on the back of it. Clara felt the heat rise into her cheeks as she blushed and she couldn't help but giggle.  
“Uh, charming,” she commented, smiling.  
“Now,” Jack said excitedly, jumping up again, “Word is you ladies want me to take off my clothes?”  
Jenny started clapping her hands, cheering at his suggestion and Madame Vastra sank back into her chair, wearing a smirk like Clara had never seen it on her face before.  
“I will play the music,” Strax announced, “And then I'd like to excuse myself.”  
He made a small bow as Vastra nodded approvingly but once the music had started a familiar roar sounded through the living room as well and Clara rolled her eyes as the TARDIS started to fade into view.  
“Clara, I can't seem to find my-” the Doctor stopped abruptly once he spotted Jack and Clara could see all sorts of emotions cross his face before he spat: “What are _you_ doing here?”  
Jack grinned proudly at her husband to be. “I'm the stripper.”  
The Doctor frowned. “ _You?_ You are the stripper?” He snorted. “I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone wants to see your 700 year old body without clothes.”  
“746, to be precise,” Jack corrected him.  
“And we do want to see him without clothes,” Clara interrupted their banter, “Doctor, what was it you were looking for _now_?”

The Doctor climbed out of his time machine and pointed at her. “You. I have something to show you. Come on!”  
He made a waving gesture towards the TARDIS but Clara didn't move. “No, you can show me later. I'm not leaving my hen party.”  
Clara watched as he threw a distrustful glance at Jack before he looked back at her. “No, really, Clara, we have to leave _right now_. I'll get you another stripper when we get back.”  
He flinched when Jack placed his arm around the Doctor's shoulder and Clara giggled at how uncomfortable he looked all of a sudden. He really didn't like being touched, except by her of course.  
“If you're worried your fiancé is going to change her mind and run away with me you can rest assured. I am taken,” Jack told him, smiling broadly, “Though. . . what happens at a hen party, stays at the hen party.”  
Jack threw her another wink which, unfortunately, the Doctor seemed to have witnessed. He took a step away from Jack, glaring at him.  
“Well, too bad. Cause I'm staying right here until you leave. And I'll remember every look you throw at my Clara,” he growled.  
She couldn't help but laugh. “Doctor, please,” she begged him, smiling, “There's no need to be jealous. I'll behave, I promise. Go and attend your own party.”  
The Doctor sank into the nearest empty chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest out of protest. Clara sighed. He wouldn't go anywhere. And apparently Madame Vastra had come to the same conclusion.  
“Alright,” she said, “Bring on the music. We want to see some action.”

The Doctor's stare grew darker with every piece of clothing Jack took off and Clara tried very hard to focus on the actual stripping that was happening and not her future husband's hilarious pout. When Jack hovered over her lap Clara knew she was supposed to enjoy it and she laughed about it but her thoughts were only with the man in the seat next to her who just stared down at his own boots.   
Once Jack had finished his dance and attempted to put his clothes back on, with Jenny watching him intently as he did so, Clara casually slipped onto the Doctor's lap. He appeared a little startled at the sudden closeness.  
“You're an idiot,” she whispered, smiling, before she bent down to peck him on the lips, “My jealous idiot Doctor.”  
“I'm not-”  
“Yes, you are jealous,” Clara laughed and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it softly, “And I still love you.”  
“Clara-”  
“Shh,” she shushed him by placing her index finger on his lips, “Let's just enjoy my hen party, okay?”  
“Okay,” he replied as Clara sank deeper into the chair and leaned her head against his shoulder. Reluctantly the Doctor placed his arm around her waist and Clara sighed. Come tomorrow she would officially belong to her Doctor.


	2. Catch A Falling Star

Clara breathed a sigh of relief when finally Elsie seemed to have fallen asleep after almost an hour of moody babbling. A normal baby was probably very exhausting already, but theirs was a Time Lord baby and on some days she was just impossible to deal with.  
“She doesn't need that much sleep,” the Doctor whispered next to her, a gleeful smile on his face as he watched his daughter suck her dummy in her sleep. He loved Elsie so much, and so did Clara. However unusual the way she had come to be in their life.  
“I know,” Clara said with a heavy yawn. She was utterly exhausted after today. “Unfortunately I do. Are you coming to bed?”  
Clara reached for his hand and tried to drag him along into the direction of their bed, but the Doctor wouldn't budge.  
“Just a moment,” he smiled, his eyes still on Elsie, “I want to look at her for a few more minutes.”  
“Come on,” she nudged him gently, “You'll only wake her up again. Besides, I give Elsie three hours, four at tops before she's up and trying to climb out of the cot again.”  
Clara gave his arm another pull and finally he followed after her through the corridor and into their own bedroom where Clara instantly sank down on her bed. Right now she was so thankful that she had already brushed her teeth earlier, so she just had to strip out of her clothes and pull the blanket up to her chin to fall asleep. Right now Clara guessed that she'd be fast asleep within five minutes.  
When she had slipped into her pyjamas Clara found the Doctor already lying in bed and quickly she snuggled up to him and closed her arm around his chest.  
“I'm so tired I could sleep for a year,” she mumbled against his soft chest, her eyes already closed.  
The Doctor planted a long, gentle kiss on her head. “Good night. Don't worry. If Elsie wakes up, I'll take care of her.”  
Clara wanted to say thank you, tell him good night but she was even too tired to move her lips. Before she knew it she had already drifted off.

Clara yawned heartily and stretched out in bed to find the space next to her deserted. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and realized she had so far only slept five hours, which definitely wasn't enough and soon Clara started to wonder what had woken her up. Then she heard it. Softly, at a very low volume, but definitely there. The sound of _Catch A Falling Star_ being played on the guitar.  
With a sigh Clara reached for her nearest piece of clothing she could find, which was the Doctor's red velvet coat, and threw it over her shoulders as she made her way towards the nursery. There she found them both, her family, the Doctor sitting in a chair with the guitar on his lap, so completely lost in playing his instrument that he didn't even notice her, and Elsie in her cot, clapping her hands and trying to sing along.  
“Mama,” Elsie babbled excitedly when she spotted her and it filled Clara with pride, like it did every time their daughter tried to say “mama” or “dada”. Soon she would be learning proper words and then she would never shut up again.  
The Doctor immediately stopped playing and looked up at her, a smile on his face. “I told you you could sleep. I'll entertain Elsie in the meantime.”  
Clara shrugged and sank down in the other chair, resting her head against the cushions and covering her legs with the velvet coat. “You can entertain us both,” she whispered and threw a smile in Elsie's direction.  
“Dada!” Elsie said impatiently, obviously a hint for the Doctor to continue playing – which he did.  
Clara closed her eyes once she heard the first notes and smiled to herself. “I love you,” she whispered before she started drifting off again, “Both of you.”  
“I love you, too,” the Doctor replied softly. Elsie made a babbling sound that probably meant the same thing, or something else entirely, before she went silent over the Doctor's playing.


	3. Gallifreyan Nesting Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara agrees to show her grandmother the TARDIS. However when they arrive she finds that is has been taken over by Gallifreyan Nesting Dolls. And they are a little different to the ones she knows from Earth. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the sweet comments :) This one here was inspired by a headcanon I saw on Tumblr.

“Gran, I'm really not sure this is such a good idea,” Clara said with a sigh but once she stared into her grandmother's pleading eyes she suddenly found it very hard to say no.  
All Clara had wanted to do was to go out and buy herbal tea for Elsie, whose stomach had been acting up a little in the past two days but, as luck would have it, the Doctor had parked the TARDIS only a few blocks away from her grandmother's home. So naturally Clara had used to opportunity to visit.  
“I just want to see how you live, that's all,” her grandmother chuckled, “I know you visit all the time, but it's just not the same as seeing how you live as a family.”  
“It's a blue police box that looks really small but is bigger on the inside because it's a spaceship,” Clara argued, “There's really nothing to see. Besides, the Doctor hates unexpected visitors.”  
“Well, I'm sure he won't hate his grandmother-in-law,” the old woman raised her eyebrows, “Or do you not want to show me because the place is a mess and you're ashamed of your housekeeping. . . or spaceshipkeeping skills?”  
Clara growled in reply. How could she possibly refuse her grandmother this one, tiny wish? And it wouldn't be so bad, would it? Just a small tour through the most basic rooms and a little quality time with her great-granddaughter. How bad could that possibly be?  
“Fine,” Clara hissed after a moment, “The TARDIS is just around the corner.”  
Her grandmother jumped up from her recliner with a lot more excitement than Clara had anticipated from someone her age and together they headed outside while Clara prayed that no surprises would be waiting for them inside the spaceship. She knew all too way how crazy it could be on some days.

“I'm afraid I still don't completely understand,” her granny said once the blue box was within sight, “How could it possibly be bigger on the inside?”  
Clara sighed. “It's sort of a speciality of his people. They do that a lot. I personally think they just want to show off, although I do have to admit that a wardrobe that's bigger on the inside _definitely_ has its perks. Unless Elsie is determined to play and seek,” Clara started to giggle, “Fortunately for us the TARDIS keeps track of her. Will take a few years until she has figured that out.”  
“How old is she now?” her grandmother inquired, “I know she was 6 the last time I saw her, but you don't always seem to show up in the right order of things.”  
“Oh, she's 4 now. And utterly adorable,” Clara smiled proudly as she came to a halt in front of the TARDIS door.  
Her grandma eyed the spaceship sceptically. “What does it mean? The TARDIS keeps track of Elsie?”  
“It means that whenever Elsie wanders off and we're looking for her the TARDIS will change the layout of the rooms so that she is always right next door.”  
“That sounds like magic,” her grandmother seemed astounded.  
“It's a bit like that,” Clara confirmed happily, “But let's go inside now, shall we?”

Yet as soon as Clara had opened the door she found a spectacle she hadn't quite expected. In fact, there were a lot of things she had been expecting, but this wasn't one of them. Far, far from it.  
“Doctor, what the hell is going on?” she asked as a few Matryoshka dolls came tumbling out of the spaceship.  
The Doctor looked up from where he was standing, up to the knees in a sea of Russian nesting dolls and he looked quite startled. Not surprised by the apparent invasion of wood dolls, but startled by her appearance.  
“I can explain,” he said and granted her an apologetic smile.  
Clara folded her arms in front of her chest. “Okay, explain. I'm curious. What is this? Invasion of the Russian Dolls?”  
“They're not Russian,” the Doctor replied and when Clara bent down to pick up one of the dolls she noticed that he was right. It had the same shape, but there were no faces drawn on in. Instead she found Gallifreyan symbols.  
“We have the same thing on Gallifrey. Well, a similar thing. And I'm afraid I let Elsie play with one,” he admitted sheepishly.  
“ _One?!_ ”  
Only now Clara became aware that her grandmother was still right next to her and she had also picked up one of the dolls, inspecting it closely.  
“Don't open it!” the Doctor shouted but it was too late for that.  
Her grandmother had already opened the body, but to Clara's surprise there wasn't a smaller doll in there. Instead four dolls of exactly the same size jumped out and fell to the floor to join the rest of the nesting dolls.  
Gallifreyan nesting dolls. Bigger on the inside. Of course.  
“How curious,” her grandmother remarked, “Can I keep one of those?”

Clara ignored her question and instead turned back towards the Doctor who was scanning the TARDIS with his gaze as if he was looking for something.  
“Doctor, how are we gonna get rid of those?” she asked him desperately.  
He shrugged. “That's gonna be easy. We put them in a room and delete it, but first,” he paused when one part of the nesting doll pit started to bubble and grow, “We have to stop Elsie from opening any more.”  
“Where _is_ Elsie?”  
Again the Doctor threw her an apologetic smile. “Oh, she's in here. Somewhere. I just have to be careful not to knock the dolls open while I wade through them to look for her.”  
“Doctor!” Clara said angrily when the nesting dolls in one corner seemed to multiply again.  
“Didn't you say Gallifreyan stuff was bigger on the inside? Wouldn't it be more accurate if the dolls within were larger than the ones on the outside?” her grandmother asked and Clara wondered for a moment where the sudden interest in Gallifreyan toys had come from.  
The Doctor scoffed in reply. “They used to be like that. Until a kid knocked one off the table and it caused a crater just a few kilometres from the capital. This seemed to be the safer option,” he replied, still looking around for Elsie.  
“Well, it seems you've got your hands full here. I should be going,” her grandmother said and started to retreat before Clara suddenly noticed what was in her pocket and she held her back.  
“Oh no, that doll stays here,” Clara said warningly.  
“It's just one,” her grandma argued.  
“No,” Clara replied strictly, “I know what you're up to and Linda will most definitely blame me, so _no_.”

“Gotcha!” she heard the Doctor shout in the background right before he toppled over, causing even more of the nesting dolls to fall apart and multiply.  
“Or not,” he admitted grumpily, “Thought I had spotted Elsie.”  
Clara turned back around to look at her grandma. “Sorry, we'll do this another time, okay?” she said before she ushered her grandmother out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind her.  
When Clara looked back at the mess in front of her and the Doctor lying helplessly in a pit of nesting dolls she knew that it was going to be a very, very long day.


	4. I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of things the Doctor and Clara didn't tell their daughter. They thought the idea of Daleks and Cybermen were a little too much for 7-year-old Elsie, they had yet to tell her about the birds and the bees, but Elsie was a lot cleverer than they thought because this Christmas, their daughter was going to find out the truth about Santa Claus.

For a 7-year old child, Elsie considered herself to be very clever. She knew that she was leading a different life from any other kid her age. She knew that her parents were weird. They were a good of weird, but they were weird nonetheless. And Elsie knew that whenever they came to stay at her great-grandmother's place, she would find a nicely decorated pine tree in the living room and usually, there were presents underneath.

“Oh, well, Santa Claus put them there, of course,” her mother kept saying to her, smiling that strange smile that she always put on when she was telling a half-truth. “He only gives presents to the nice children, so be sure to be very nice to your parents or you won't find any gifts under the Christmas tree this year.”

Elsie had grown up with the story of the kind, old man with his red robes and white beard who surprised children by leaving them presents once a year, but the older she got, the more she doubted that the story really was true. She had never actually seen him, but that would change this year, Elsie vowed to herself. This year, she would find out if the story about Santa was true.

Just like he did every year, her father had parked the TARDIS in her great-grandmother's living room which had sparked the usual argument, but the TARDIS had been allowed to remain. It was just a few steps from her bedroom in the spaceship to the pine tree in the living room and the plate of biscuits on the table next to it. Elsie waited until both her parents had tucked her in and given her a goodnight kiss before she turned to her side and closed her eyes – and then she bided her time.

When her parents' voices on the TARDIS corridor had vanished and Elsie could be sure that they were no longer around, she climbed out of her bed and opened the door to the corridor. It was empty and the only sound she heard was the low humming of the sleeping engines as she made her way through the console room and towards the wooden door. She opened it just a little and then almost slammed it back shut in surprise when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

“ _Ho ho ho_ , I'm ridiculous,” said a man in a very deep, husky voice.

“Shut up,” her mother giggled. “I'm telling you, she suspects something. Elsie isn't a baby anymore.”

“ _Ho ho ho_ , and the plan is to, _ho ho ho_ , fool her a little longer?”

“Exactly,” her mother confirmed. “Now stop it with the voice cause that's the only really ridiculous thing here.”

Finally, Elsie had gathered up the courage to open the TARDIS door a little wider and her mouth instantly fell open when she took in the sight in front of her. Not only had several Christmas presents appeared under the tree, but her mother was talking to a strange man who could be no one but Santa Claus. He wore the famous red and white robes and the hat on top of his head. She wished that she could see his face, but the man had his back turned towards the TARDIS. If only Elsie could sneak across the room to get a proper look at him. But what probably astounded her the most was the fact that her mother seemed to _know_ him. In fact, she seemed to know him very well because a moment later, Elsie felt her stomach twist into a knot when her mother reached out and touched Santa's face.

“You know, I'm strangely fond of the beard,” her mother said and granted the man a strange kind of smile. “You should consider keeping it.”

Elsie clapped her hand in front of her mouth when she watched her mother go up on tiptoes and kiss Santa Claus. Her mother, her own mother, was kissing Santa while her father was probably just a few steps away, somewhere in his TARDIS. Suddenly, Elsie was overcome by a loathing for this man who could just come into their house and kiss her mother. No, Elsie was determined not to let Santa steal her mother away.

She used the moment her mother and Santa were occupied and darted across the room to the perfect hiding spot under the table. The tablecloth was ideal to shield her from view.

“ _Ho ho ho_ , I could keep the beard on later,” Santa suggested and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You can also drop that silly voice,” her mother complained.

When Santa suddenly moved away from her mother, Elsie saw her chance. She was hiding right next to his feet and as he stepped backwards, she thought of the perfect way to get her revenge on Santa for trying to steal her mother away. Elsie outstretched her leg only a little and, just as she had hoped, Santa's feet got caught and a moment later, he fell to the ground with a thud.

“Ow!”

“You're not gonna steal my mother, Santa!” Elsie shouted at him as she jumped out of her hiding place, yet she fell silent the moment she looked at his face.

Santa's eyes looked strangely familiar.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” her mother's worried voice resounded in her ear right before she knelt down next to Santa.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Santa replied, only now his voice had changed and it sounded a little less husky than it had before. In fact, even his voice was familiar now.

Then, as her mother pulled down Santa's fake beard, Elsie realized her mistake and the heat rose to her cheeks, making her blush in an instant.

“Elsie, your mother and I have something to tell you,” her father announced as he scrambled back into a sitting position.

When her gaze shifted towards her mother, Elsie noticed that she now looked a little uncomfortable and it took her a few moments to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but eventually, it clicked.

“Santa Claus isn't real,” Elsie realized. “You've been Santa all along.”

Her father nodded, an apologetic smile on his face.

Elsie bit down on her lip. “I'm sorry that I tripped you.”

To her surprise, her father started to laugh. “It's okay,” he reassured her. “I'm just glad you're not gonna let anyone steal your mother away. She has a history of getting into blue boxes with strange men.”

“Excuse me!” her mother exclaimed and reached out to nudge her father.

“Alright, let's not dwell on that,” her father determined and suddenly, he jumped to his feet faster than Elsie or her mother could react. “Falling down has left me a little light-headed and I'm afraid I'm gonna need a good movie and lots of Christmas biscuits to get better. Who's with me?”

“I'm with you!” Elsie agreed on the spot and jumped up as well while her mother slowly rose to her feet as well.

“What about bedtime?” she asked.

Both Elsie and her father frowned at her in response.

“Our daughter just found out that Santa Claus isn't real. She's is going to need some consolation. Isn't that right, Elsie?” her father asked and when she looked up, she found him winking at her.

“Absolutely!” Elsie agreed, pouting playfully. “Or I'll probably have nightmares.”

Her mother knitted her eyebrows at them both for a moment, but when a soft smile spread across her face, Elsie knew that she had given in.

“Alright,” she agreed. “You two take the biscuits. I'll join you in a few minutes with hot chocolate.”

“Yes!” Elsie exclaimed happily and she grabbed the large plate of biscuits before she and her father headed back into the depths of the TARDIS.

Even though Elsie had suspected that something about the story of Santa Claus wasn't right, she had to admit that she liked the truth about him even more than the fairytale she had been told.


End file.
